See More
by thefox333
Summary: Almost-NSFW Chariel one-shot. I no longer have plans of deleting, but I might port it to AO3 eventually.


Asriel and Chara lay flopped over the couch in the living room of New Home, tired after a day of running around. Asgore was out in the city giving a speech, and Toriel was visiting friends in Snowdin, so the two were home by themselves. Asriel was 'sitting' upside down, and Chara was bent backwards over the armrest.

Suddenly, Chara winced and rolled off the couch, falling to the floor with a ithump/i. "Oww," she moaned, putting a hand on her back as she stood up.

"Chara! Are you okay?" exclaimed Asriel, turning himself upright and rushing over to help her. "What happened?"

"I think I sprained my back," Chara groaned, kneeling on the floor.

"Is there any way I can help?" Asriel knelt down beside her worriedly. "I still don't know healing magic, but maybe we can do something about it."

"Maybe you could give me a back massage?" Chara suggested. "It would at least make it hurt less."

"That sounds good," Asriel nodded. "So, um, how do I do that?" Chara laughed.

"It's kind of like making bread," she explained. "You just knead the tension out." She settled into a comfortable position, then remembered something. "It works much better without a sweater," she added, pulling her arms into hers.

"Um, a-aren't you not wearing a shirt under that?" Asriel stuttered nervously.

"It's fine, silly," Chara giggled. "We're alone, and besides, I have a bra." She wriggled out of the sweater and tossed it to the side. From behind her, Asriel could see her bare back with the line of her bra strap running across it. He gulped slightly, but lay his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them gently.

"Yeah, you've got it!" Chara exclaimed. "That's perfect!" Asriel blushed slightly, moving his hands down her back but carefully minding her bra strap. iDon't want anything to happen to that,/i he thought to himself.

As if on cue, Chara held up a hand for him to stop. "This feels weird," she frowned, and reached back to unclip her bra.

"W-w-woah, Chara!" Asriel almost shouted. "A-are you r-really sure about-"

"'Course I am," Chara waved flippantly. "After all, you don't plan to look- do you, Azzy?" Smoothly, she undid the clasp and set it on the floor beside them.

Asriel continued nervously, his hands shaking slightly. "Mm, that's better," Chara sighed, leaning into his touch. "Yeah, just like that." Asriel tried to pretend his face wasn't slowly reddening.

Without warning, Chara's pocket buzzed. Asriel jumped, and Chara flipped her phone out and pressed call. "Hey, Doggart," she greeted the caller. "Yeah, Mom and Dad are out today. Yep, just me and Azzy. We're- just a second," she paused, placing a hand over the mouthpiece. "Azzy, keep going!" she whispered, then turned back to the phone. Asriel nodded meekly and resumed his kneading.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Chara continued. "So, you were saying- oh, right there! Just like that! Sorry again- Jesus, no, Doggart! Pull your mind out of the gutter, will ya!? Azzy's just giving me a back massage- isn't that right, Azzy?"

Chara smirked and turned her head to look at her friend, her torso swiveling 90 degrees itself. Asriel's face flushed crimson under his fur, trying to look anywhere but her the curves of her chest. He really, really, ireally/i didn't want to admit it, but to put it bluntly, this was turning him on. He squoze his eyes shut and did his best to resume the massage, but his fingers were shaking too badly to be very effective.

"Anyway, were're a bit busy right now," Chara said to the phone. "I'm gonna have to call you back. ... Yeah, tell anybody that, and they won't even find your dust. Later!" She flipped the phone shut, rolling her eyes.

"Can you believe that guy?" she scoffed. "He thought we were actually- y'know- doing it. But you would never, right, Azzy? You're too innocent to be despoiled like that." She turned toward him again, and this time her torso rotated significantly more than 90 degrees.

Asriel's eyes widened. With a start, he scrambled backwards and covered them with a quavering hand. "CH-CHARA!" he yelled. "C-C-COVER UP, WHY D-D-DON'T YOU!"

Chara blinked, then realized what he had been staring at. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted, diving for her sweater and hastily pulling it on. "Oh my god," she breathed again, her usually pink cheeks now a deep scarlet. "I- I didn't mean to- I mean, that wasn't-" she tried again. "Oh my god," she finished weakly.

"A-are you decent yet?" Asriel asked, and peeked through his fingers at her "yes". They sat on the floor for a moment, blushing redder than roses and staring at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Asriel," Chara finally said, breaking the silence. "I wasn't really thinking, and I just kind of... got carried away." Asriel nodded, then did a double take.

"'Carried away'?" he asked incredulously. "So you were- teasing me- intentionally?"

"Well, yeah," Chara admitted abashedly. "I just thought it had been a long day for both of us, and maybe you needed- I don't know, something. I don't know," she trailed off.

They sat in silence for another moment, and again Chara broke it. "Did you like it?" she blurted out, immediately blushing full force again. Asriel threw his hands into the air.

"What kind of question is-" he began, then stopped. "Maybe a little," he whispered. Chara raised her eyebrows, her eyes brightening.

"Would you... want to see more?" she smiled, pulling at the collar of her sweater. Asriel closed his eyes and prayed fervently that Asgore and Toriel's conferences would last the rest of the day. Taking a deep breath, he nodded slowly. Tonight was going to be... interesting. 


End file.
